One Step At A Time
by jennlit
Summary: Chapter 1 to a new series spinning off from God Has A Sense Of Humor


Just a preface – I didn't think I'd be able to go back and add this to 'God Has A Sense of Humor' as a second chapter since I didn't establish the first part as a chapter so I'm starting this one right – and when it asks if this is a first chapter to a story then I'll say yes.So I guess you could consider GHASOH as the prologue.Besides, I like this title better.It lends itself better to a serial, a continuation of events, if you will.

ONE STEP AT A TIME

Chapter One

Rory was due back any minute.Luke had sent Lorelai, in a fit of nerves, upstairs to shower and make herself presentable.She had a few choice things to say about what he was implying which made him think she may well be on the road to recovery.He smiled, wandering around the small living room, picking up picture frames and putting them down again.He pulled back the curtains when he heard an engine in the driveway and saw Rory jumping out of her mother's Jeep, walking toward the house.

"Hey, Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting.What's so weird about that?"Rory's smile was edged in mystery, as though she thought he was trying to pull one over on her.

"Where's my mom?"

"Upstairs taking a shower."When Rory's eyebrows shot up in question, Luke hurried on."Uh, so what did you do this weekend at your grandparents?Did you have fun?"

"Well, I played chess and discussed literature with my grandfather.Oh, and I taught my grandmother how to make macaroni and cheese out of the box."

"You what?She doesn't know how to make it?"

"She does now.I taught her."Rory smiled, quite pleased with herself.

"Yeah."Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room.

"So, now that I'm back you don't have to keep my mom company any more.It's okay if you leave."

"Wait, you're kicking me out?"

"No, no, I just thought maybe you'd want to, uh, go somewhere else.Hey, who's running the diner?"

"Jimmy, if it's all the same to you, and I think I'd like to stay, also if it's all the same to you."

"Suit yourself."Rory shrugged and flopped down on the couch, flipping on the TV with a remote.

Lorelai came downstairs, tugging at her wet snarls with a hairbrush.Luke smiled when she entered the room.He couldn't help it.Studiously ignoring anyone in the room, Lorelai continued on into the kitchen.Rory wasn't paying any attention, having become engrossed in a program on television.Not waiting for an invitation, Luke followed her.He found her with her back to him, her arms braced on the counter as though she would fall over at any second.He rushed to her side.

"Are you going to faint, throw up, what?"

"None of the above."Lorelai turned around, her features masked in terror.Luke drew her into his arms, patting her back.

"That's your daughter in there.Rory loves you more than anyone else in the world."

"Why else do you think I'm so scared?How I feel about things, how I handle them, all of it is dependent on what that little girl says when she finds out.Luke, I am more terrified now then I was when I had to tell my parents about Rory.I'm sick, thinking that she'll hate me."

"She won't hate you."

"You don't know that.She's a teenager.Teenage girls are fickle."

"You're torturing yourself.Just go in there and tell her."Luke held Lorelai at arms length and smiled softly."I'm right here.You can do this."

Lorelai took a deep breath and let it out slowly.She gave Luke a curt nod and turned on her heel.Still she didn't make any move towards the living room where her daughter sat watching television.Luke shook his head, placing a hand on the small of Lorelai's back and pushing her, not so subtly into the other room.She looked back and glared at him but he pretended not to notice.

"Hey, Rory, can you turn off the tv for a sec?Your mom has something she needs to tell you."

"I hate you," she hissed.

"That's okay.I'm still here for you."

"You're a fiend," she growled.

"And you will feel much better when you get this off your chest."

Luke and Lorelai joined Rory on the couch.Lorelai smiled brightly, reaching out a hand and brushing a lock of hair out of her daughter's face.Rory rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Mom, what is it?"

"How was your weekend, sweetie?"

"Fine.What's going on?"

"You haven't told me what you did.Was it very boring?"

"No, I had fun.Mom, what's this all about?"

"Are you sure?Because I know they can be awfully stuffy, and..."

Luke grasped Lorelai's hand in his and squeezed, letting her know she was rambling.She knew this, of course, but she couldn't seem to stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.Rory blinked at this strange new development.What had she missed in the day and a half she'd been gone?Why would Luke be there as some sort of moral support while her mother shared whatever news she had?What if...?No!

"You're dying!That's it, isn't it?You're going to tell me you have some kind of terminal cancer and that you only have weeks to live.Oh, my God!"

"No!No, of course not!Rory, I'm perfectly healthy.Trust me.It's not that bad."

"Then why is Luke here?"

"Because he's a very nice man who wanted to help a friend through a difficult time.That's all."

"What's so difficult about these times, Mom?"

"I just... I have a feeling you're going to be very disappointed in me."

"You're dropping out of school to join a rock band?You've squandered away all our savings on bad investment advice?What?"

"No, nothing like that."Lorelai started to chew at a loose hangnail and Rory pulled her hand away from her mouth, her eyes pleading with her mother to open up.

"Mom, I love you and whatever this is we'll handle it together."

"Okay, but remember you said that."Lorelai took a deep breath, looked her daughter directly in the eye and spoke firmly."I'm pregnant."Rory's eyes widened in surprise.That hadn't been on her list of possibilities.

"Wow, I had no idea you even...I mean you never go out.You haven't dated in ages.Who could even be..."Her eyes darted to Luke and an understanding began to form.She started to nod her head."That's why Luke is here."

Lorelai shook her head, not following this reasoning.Luke jumped out of his seat."Uh, uh.No, I'm not the father.No way.It's your dad."He smacked his forehead with his palm."God, sorry.I know you wanted to tell her."

"It's okay, Luke."

"Wow, Dad.And I suppose this doesn't change your mind one bit about marrying him."

"You always were a smart girl."

"What if he wants to be there for the baby?"

"He can.I won't stop him.If he wants to move to Stars Hollow or somewhere close to be around, that would be really cool."Lorelai watched her daughter.Her nerves had abated, somewhat, but she was still waiting for the final verdict.

"I'm going to be a sister; a big sister.I never thought I'd see this day.No offense, Mom, it's just that you don't exactly have the best track record at long-term relationships."

"No, but I'm really good at accidentally getting knocked up."Lorelai said with a grimace.

"Oh, no.What are you going to tell the grandparents?They'll be furious."

"To tell you the truth, I was more worried about what you'd say.I've dealt with them before.If they can't accept it, I'll survive."

"Why were you worried about me?I'm fine with it.It's a little weird, but we'll adjust."

"Really?You don't hate me?"

"How could I hate you?You're my mother."Rory hugged her mother tightly and drew back suddenly."So, we'll repaint that room upstairs across from yours.You can make some new curtains.I bet we can find some used furniture for cheap at a yard sale and then repaint it this really pretty yellow or mint green or something."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"...or maybe you want to wait until we find out the sex of the baby.Then we can do the room in pink or blue.Do I want a brother or a sister?Hmm... I've never given that much thought.I guess I'll have to now."

Luke looked from one Gilmore to the other.Lorelai, for once in her life, was speechless.Rory, every inch her mother, was continuing to go on and on about wallpaper patterns and baby names and getting an after school job to pay for toys and other little treats because she fully intended to spoil her new brother or sister.Luke leaned down and kissed Lorelai on top of her head.She looked up, her eyes filled with happy tears.

"You three need some time alone.I'll let myself out."

Lorelai smiled gratefully and turned back to listen to her daughter's growing excitement.Her tears spilled over, unchecked, and she couldn't help laughing out of pure joy.Rory stopped her ramblings to watch her mother in fascination.The woman was crying and laughing at the same time.

"So this is what hyped up hormones will do to ya, huh?"She grinned."Mom, what role will Luke play in this baby's life?"

"I'm not sure, yet, sweetie.God knows I have enough on my plate, right now.But he's there, and he's supportive and he wants us all to be happy."

"Good.I like Luke."

"I like him, too, sweetheart."

"Enough to raise a baby with him?"

"One step at a time, Miss Rory.One step at a time."


End file.
